


捍卫雅各布2.0

by Tian01



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tian01/pseuds/Tian01
Summary: 一切从爸爸的粗心和儿子的阴谋开始....
Relationships: Andy Barber & Jacob Barber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	捍卫雅各布2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob x Andy  
> 年下 伪父子 ABO  
> 勿上升真人或原剧

捍卫雅各布 2.0  
Jacob × Andy  
伪父子 ● 年下 ● ABO

屋外落起连绵细雨，冷飕飕的空气与屋里的男人形成鲜明的对比。

一向冷静处事的Andy Barber此刻正心急地翻着橱柜，他咬紧牙关，异常高的体温使细小的冷汗不断地在头部冒出，找不着所寻之物的烦躁使他产生了想直接拆了橱柜的想法。

我明明把东西放在这儿的啊...

他瘫坐在地板上，合上双眸，尝试把思绪带回到上个月，可惜失败了，脑子早已糊成一团，不由得他操控。

“Dad？你怎么了？”一把熟悉的声音使他震惊不已。

“Jacob？！你...你不是在上课吗？”Andy边遮盖下身的勃起，边观察儿子的表情变化。

“我身体有些不适，所以就和老师请了病假。嗯？怎么有股...甜甜的味道？呃？“Jacob抽了抽鼻子，一脸茫然的低下头看着发生在男孩自己身上的生理反应。

Andy忍不住扶额。

噢乖乖...这真是糟透了。不行，不能让孩子知道那甜甜的味道就来自我身上！

Andy强撑着双腿，艰难的站起身来。“呃...我想...你应该饿了吧...妈妈又不在家，我...我出去买点吃的回来...你在家里等我。”他逃似的走过Jacob的身旁，却一时腿软跌倒了，所幸儿子眼明手快接住了他。

Jacob凑近Andy的脖子旁闻一闻。“嗯？Dad，那味道...好像就在你身上。”

儿子呼出来的气打在了Andy敏感的肌肤上，一阵酥麻将他团团包围，无力的四肢任由自己贪婪的待在Jacob的怀里，更无暇顾及自己下身的不堪。

“Oh god，Dad你...是omega？怪不得我会这样了。”Jacob稍稍的收紧手臂，闻了闻父亲身上的信息素，小Jacob不小心大了一圈。

啊，是让人舒心的味道。

Andy吞咽了一下润润干燥的喉咙，儿子爆发的Alpha信息素将他仅存的理智一丝一丝的削薄。他用力咬着下唇，试图把自己拉回神来。他无力的推了推男孩白皙的手，这在Jacob看来就是半推半就。Andy尝试用着轻松的口味来打破僵局。

“嘿，man，你一定是因为累了才会勃起的，这跟我是不是omega一点关系也没有。”说着他便小幅度地在Jacob的怀里挣扎着，想让儿子明白自己的意思也不会把场面弄得很难看。

谁知，细小的手臂不但没将自己放开，反倒因自己的挣扎而将身后下方的炽热更添一层。

“怎么会没关系呢...这明明就是你害的。”Jacob边朝着父亲圆润的臀部蹭了蹭，边捏了一把男人的腰。果不其然，怀里人随即软如一滩水，仍人宰割。

Jacob露出坏笑，不听话的右手拉扯着父亲的裤带，却被一支暖暖的大手掌制止住。

“别...”道德和欲望做着最后的抵抗。

“I'm your father. ”

Jacob愣住了一下，真的就只有一下。他把嘴唇靠在Andy的左耳上吹气，缓缓道来。

“You're not my father, Mr. Barber. ”

Andy睁大双眼，呼吸越变沉重。脑海里闪过一万种Jacob说这句话的可能。心脏大力地跳动着，无不在宣示主人的惊讶。

“呐，dad，当初你领养我这个Alpha的时候就没想到会有这一天吗？”他含住Andy的耳垂，继续解开怀中人的腰带。

虽然不知道孩子是怎么知道自己的身世，可是当年同意Laurie领养Jacob这个孩子时的确或多或少都有些心思。这么多年来，他向所有人隐瞒自己真正的第二性别，用压抑剂苦苦挨过每个发情期，甚至搞得发情的月期都乱了，便没随身携带压抑剂，这才导致了现在这个难堪的局面一发不可收拾。

Andy没回话，欲望腐蚀着他的身体，他明显感受到后穴的湿润在裤子上昏开了一大片。饥渴的肌肤等待着被人抚摸，像红了眼的牛想撕碎眼前的红布般如此难耐。

Jacob扒拉下父亲的裤子，小手伸入暗灰色的内裤里，一把抓住了Andy的玉茎。

啊，和我的一样烫手呢。

Andy倒抽了一口气，身子已无法自由支配，早已自动调换成最容易被侵犯的状态，一切都无法挽回了。

“你应该很寂寞吧，妈妈是beta，不仅无法满足你，反之你还得满足她，骗她你也是个beta只为了将她留在身边...还真够痴情的。”提到Laurie，Jacob不禁醋意横生，加快了手上的力道，弄得Andy连连发出沙哑却莫名性感的呻吟声。“但是没关系，从现在起dad你就只属于我的了，无论结局会如何我都向你保证...我会让你平安的活着。”异样的色彩在Jacob漂亮的双瞳里闪过，却无人发现它的踪迹。

Andy的脑子轰轰作响，层层叠加的快感将他溺毙，他根本听不进去任何一个字。他想出声阻止少年，可每当话在嘴边时却化成了绵绵的娇喘声，使得红艳爬上了自己的浑身上下。他好似想起了什么，急忙紧紧地抓住Jacob的手，说道：“啊啊，不...不行了...要去了...呃嗯——”一道白光闪过眼前，白浊争先恐后地夺出。

男孩坏笑，将手中的精液涂在了长者的后庭穴。Andy软软地趴在冰凉的地面上，他早已无力反抗，反之似乎还有些期待。少年生涩的扩张活动使得他大气都不敢喘，实在疼时便用鼻音“哼哼”两声以示不满。多亏男人自个产的水液，让少年减下了不少的辛苦。等到四根手指都顺利塞入时，Jacob便脱下裤子将涨得生疼的肉茎直通穴内深处。

两人同时发出惊叹声。

别看少年弱不禁风的瘦身板，分身可是大得惊人，让Andy产生会被捅穿的念头。后面顿时被填满的满足感使他头皮发麻，舒服得连眼球都直往上翻。温热又紧致的肉壁牢牢地锁住Jacob的肉棒，妙不可言的感觉使他还没任何动作就想射了。

Andy发现身后人没了动静，一转头就瞧见Jacob锁紧眉头失神的样子。他自然知道这孩子所面临的问题，决定将他一军。Andy收紧了后穴，果不其然少年被绞得缴械投降全数交代出来了。

“呵呵，虽然是个Alpha...但始终还是个年轻小伙嘛。”

Jacob看见了Andy头上的一对红角和魔性坏笑，他咬咬牙，发狠地连拍男人雪白又弹性十足的臀肉数十下。

Andy大声惊呼。

这孩子的力道...真不是普通的大啊！

疼痛在皮肉上化成了爽痒，生理泪水悄悄地滑过男人的脸颊。他只能用着颤抖的哭声求饶。“别打了...唔唔！求...求求你！不...啊！！好疼！”

Jacob看着身下那哭得满脸通红的Andy，心中空缺的一角顿时被添得满满的。“说！还敢不敢再犯了？！说！”啪！又是一下重手。

“唔！呜...不敢了！我不敢了！”Andy像做错事的小孩祈求原谅，羞耻感惹得身体越发敏感，才刚高潮却又直挺挺地耸立着的阴茎让他无地自容。

“呵，dad...你真是个贱货。”说完Jacob立马挺动着身板在小穴里大力地进进出出，毫不留情。他俯身趴在Andy的身上咬了咬男人胸前的樱桃，惹得Andy浪声不断。

或许是最近Andy和Laurie为了操心孩子的案件忙得不可开交，所以没时间在这方面上稍微满足彼此，这才让Jacob一戳到敏感点就射了出来。

少年捏着男人的下巴，玩味的浅笑着，对着那双充满了情欲的眼睛，说道：“Dad，我都还没碰你的前面，你就这样被我操射了啊？真骚呢。”说着说着又干上了数十下。

“唔...”Andy用手臂挡在自己的眼前，他无法直视在自己身上随心所欲的儿子。背德的快感使身为养父的他无耻地更是兴奋了。

Jacob想扒开男人的手臂，让他好好看看他的乖儿子是如何满足他这么多年来的空虚，只可惜双手忙着将父亲的一对大乳揉成各种形状，已无暇顾及那只手臂。

“把手挪开，我想看看你那美丽的眼睛，dad。”Jacob感受到当自己唤那声‘Dad’时，男人的身体颤抖了一下。坏心思的他把嘴凑到Andy的耳旁，轻柔地说道:“怀上我的孩子吧，Dad。”

“呃啊啊——”精液又不争气地全溢出来，Andy虚脱地闭上眼睛，或许是上了年纪，忽然觉得有些头晕，不禁在心里嘀咕了几句。

这孩子真不懂得尊老...撞得那么大力，骨头都快散了...腰也快承受不住了...

Jacob看着在自己身下被操却走神了的男人。

嗯？是我还不够努力才导致他走神了吗？那就再大力些！

"哎哟，我闪到腰了！"男人的五官全挤在一起，痛苦万分的神情让少年愣住了一下，也就那么一下，Jacob的抽插动作不但没放慢还比之前更快了。

“Dad，你再忍多一下，我快好了！”

Andy翻了个大白眼，感觉自己的老命就快断送了。

这混小子，精虫上脑了就不顾老父亲的身体安危了！

就在Jacob终于高潮的时候，男孩不小心扯到了被扔在一旁的衣服，结果一排压抑挤从少年的裤子口袋里滑了出来。

Andy觉得他们父子俩很久没有好好谈谈了。


End file.
